toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Director of Ambush Marketing
The 'Director of Ambush Marketing '''is a special Cog that Toons battle in rare Cog Building events around Toontown. It is not known to belong in any of the Cog types nor Cog ladders, and presumably it is a high-ranking Cog as it reports directly to the Chairman. The Director of Ambush Marketing is a very large, lean-built Cog whose defining feature is a jet black suit. Unlike most Cogs, it does not stand upright, but remains crouched when not on the move. It carries a variety of gadgets to attack Toons and remain elusive. In addition, it is immune to Lure Gags. Appearances Historically, the Doomsday Invasion of Toontown Central and the surrounding playgrounds ended with the Director of Ambush Marketing storming the playground. Following an intense battle within Toontown Central, Toons successfully destroyed the Director and drove back the first ever Cog Invasion of Toontown. Toons can encounter the Director of Ambush Marketing only on Special Cog Invasions, most notably on Black Friday, under certain conditions: # Toons can only encounter him on the final floor of a 5-story Cog Building, at random (low chance). # Toons can only encounter him after all four elevator party members have completed a limited-time ToonTask series for the Doomsday Defenders. Battle Phrases Battle Starting Phrases The Director will say one of these phrases before the battle begins. * ''"I have come to conduct a SWOT analysis of our business dealings. And we've found you Toons to be the weakest link. A link that can no longer remain unsevered." * "I see you've made various changes to your backwater little settlement in my absence. Adequate. But I've made a few changes of my own. Prepare yourself!" * "It's been many years since I've returned to Toontown. Many changes have been made since I've last graced this horrid settlement of yours. Now it is time to take it all back." * "Today, the Director of Ambush Marketing returns with a new strategy for Cogs Inc. Direct marketing. And you're my first focus group." * "Your meddling has cut our Cogs' KPIs for far too long. It's time I step in to remedy the situation." Attacks The Director of Ambush Marketing has several attacks to employ against Toons. Note: all values for Challenge Ticket runs are placed in bold, in parentheses. Strategy The Director of Ambush Marketing is not one of the most resilient Cogs, but it is one of the fastest-moving, fastest-attacking and hardest to hit. The Director has 3,600 HP between all forms, and a bonus 25% chance to dodge all incoming Gags. For each one third of health missing, the Director changes appearance and enters a new phase of battle. At the second Phase, the Director loses the hood over its head, revealing a Skelecog head. Its hood will appear torn as a scarf around its neck. At the final Phase, the Director loses the mask over its mouth, revealing its Skelecog head fully. The remnants of its mask become a second scarf around its neck, and its suit appears more tattered and torn. * It has three different "idle" animations in battle. Depending on where its hand placement is, the Director is vulnerable to attacks from different directions. ** If the Director has two hands behind its back, and is holding its metal baton behind it, it is immune to all Gags from the back. ** If the Director has one hand behind its back, and is holding its metal baton directly in front of its torso, it is immune to all Gags from the front. ** If the Director is holding the metal baton off to the side, usually after a Dash and Slash attack, it is vulnerable to all Gags from every direction, and loses its dodge bonus. * Trivia * The Director of Ambush Marketing is one of the two "Director"-typed Cogs to appear, the other being the Director of Logistics. ** It is unclear at which point in the Cog hierarchy the Director of Ambush Marketing exists, except that it reports directly to the Chairman. It is therefore presumed to outrank all basic Cogs, as well as all of the other Cog Bosses. ** It is also possible that it is of the same rank as the Director of Logistics, given the same title they share. ** Unlike the Director of Logistics, the Director of Ambush Marketing is not a Sellbot. Category:Cogs Category:Special Cogs Category:Bosses